A Merry (Crazy) Christmas
by 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis
Summary: Taylor and his friends have a crazy Christmas. All of Taylor's friends give him their Christmas. You know what that means. HOURS OF SHOPPING...


A Merry (Crazy) Christmas

**Me: Merry Christmas guys.**

**Taylor: Yep.**

**Me: So guess what.**

**Taylor: What?**

**Me: I WROTE 9 STORIES SINCE SEPTEMBER!**

**Taylor: And?**

**Me: That means I am going to become a bad *ss writer some day.**

**Taylor: That doesn't mean anything.**

**Me: Thanks for bursting my bubble.**

**Taylor: Your welcome**

**Me: -_-' So anyways onwards to the story.**

…_**Taylor…**_

"Ok I am going to the mall for Christmas Gifts," I said.

"Ok, I will give you a list of what I want," Alle said. Everyone else did to. Sarah was the first. She came bounding out with her long piece of paper flowing out from her bedroom. I groaned.

"Here you go," she said stuffing it in her arms. Then Alle, Luna, and Acilla came out. Luna had a short list. Acilla had a medium list and Alle had a long list. I looked over the lists. Luna wanted hipster stuff for Cole and some clothes for her. Acilla wanted a shot gun, an IPhone 5 and some clothes. Alle wanted lotion, clothes, a Smart Phone, and a bunch of makeup. I had a feeling I was going to need more than 1 cart. Then Naila, Ace and Ruby came out. They had lists. They weren't very long. Naila wanted some clothes, Ace wanted a Wii U, and Ruby wanted a whole fossil fighting set.

"Thanks," they said and ran off to do the things they usually do every day. Justin, Kino, and Sena came out. Sena wanted some equipment for her things. Kino wanted _food_. Justin wanted to get Ruby some nice shoes she wanted.

"You don't want anything Justin," I said.

"No thanks, I am good," he said. I got everyone's list. I knew this was going to be hard. So I went to the gigantic mall. I got one cart. That was definitely going to be hard. So I went to the clothes isle. I knew Luna would like this shirt. It was black and had a wolf howling on it. I then got Sarah a nice dress that looked like it was made from an S-Raptor. It was soft and furry so I knew it was a faux. Then I got Alle a nice dress she wanted. It was all white and had nice decorations on it. Then I went on to Acilla. I got her a shirt that had an Okami thing on it. I knew she would love it. I got Naila a purple shirt that had a black Pokémon on it. I wondered if Pokemon was real like how Fossil Fighters was. Then I finished the clothes section. I went to the toys. I think I have a new definition for hell.

"Are doing fine sir," a lady said.

"I'm fine," I said. I turned around.

"OMFG," she said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It's TAYLOR," she said.

"Yeah," I said. She fainted.

"Alrightey then," I said. Then I walked around and got more toys. The cart was full so I got another cart. Then I got another thing. I soon ran into Dina. She was holding a little boys hand. He was about 2 years old.

"Hi Dina," I said.

"Hey Taylor," she said. The little boy hid behind her.

"Have you met Dino, my son," Dina said.

"No," I said. The little boy wore all orange. He had spiky blue hair. He also had red goggles and had chocolate brown eyes. He looked like Dina. Then Rupert came up. He had a haircut so he didn't look like a girl anymore. It was like mine. A medium length.

"Daddy," Dino said.

"Hi Dino," he said. Dino was excited. Rupert was holding something behind his back.

"Merry Christmas," Rupert said. Dino looked confused.

"Christmas is tomorrow," he said.

"I know but I can't be here tomorrow," he said.

"What!" Dino said.

"I have to go to another part of the world," he said. Dino looked sad.

"I will come at lunch tomorrow," he said.

"Ok," Dino said. Then Rupert left. Dina and Dino waved. Then I left and continued shopping. Then I finished. It was about 10:00 PM. I ran to my dorm. Everybody was asleep. I put the presents under the tree. (I had to wrap them at the store). I went to bed tired. I was woken up by loud chatter. I yawned.

"BREAKFAST TIME," Kino yelled. I was tackled by 200 pounds of human.

"Get off of me," I said.

"Sorry," Kino said. Then I told everyone to open up the presents.

"THIS IS AWESOME," Sarah yelled. She ran up and hugged me. Then she played with her new toy.

"FOOD," Kino said almost breaking our poor Christmas tree.

"Thank you so much," he said. Then he ate his food. Acilla got a shotgun. Don't ask me how long it took to get it but she loved it.

"Thanks so much," she said. I know I didn't buy bullets; we would've been dead by now. Everyone else opened up there presents. Alle loved hers.

"I love it," she said. She ran up and kissed me. Then Sarah spoke up.

"Does Taylor get a present?" she asked.

"Crap," everybody said.

"Sorry, I totally forgot," Alle said.

"It doesn't matter you are giving me a present right now," I said. Alle smiled and kissed me. It was the best Christmas ever. Then we heard a crash.

"Sorry to ruin your moment but I am starving," Kino said. I face palmed and ran to cook breakfast.

**Me: That was my 3****rd**** one shot.**

**Taylor: I love Christmas.**

**Me: Yep so please review nicely. I hate bad reviews.**

**Acilla: Me too**

**Me: I will update my other stories. I also have a *hint* spoiler *hint*. I am making a new Pokémon story. Yay, Now have fun and **_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_


End file.
